Children's of Steel
by Aldeseus
Summary: Story based on 'Man of Steel' movie. Kal-El has a sister, who was also sent to earth. What would happen? How would I know... Read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading anything for a while :( I've been really busy lately, with uni assignments and everything. It's my first year and the finals are coming up. It's ridiculous. I should really get into a routine. Oh well who knows.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters**

 **Chapter 1 - Krypton's fall, escape of the two children**

Floating in mid air, sounds of heartbeats could be heard.

"Hurry!" Came a voice shouting out.

Floating in mid-air is a machine showing two healthy beating hearts, which then transformed into a 3D image of two babies side by side.

A woman is lying in bed, grunting and screaming from the pains of childbirth. The man presumably the husband stands by ready to help deliver the babies.

The woman continues to scream, trying to push out the babies and bring them to life. The screams ended and a cry was heard, the cry of a baby.

The man lifts up the baby boy with so much joy, but puts him down to deliver the second child.

The woman screams one last time and then a second cry could be heard, this time a baby girl.

The machine from earlier comes along carrying a baby sized bed large enough for two.

"Sir please place you children on this bed. I'll take care of Lara while you are out at the council." Came the raspy computer-like voice.

\- Scene Break-

Inside the council chamber sits five elders and standing in front of them is the man from earlier.

"Do you not understand? Krypton's core is collapsing. We may only have a matter of weeks. I warned you. Harvesting the core was suicide. It has accelerated the process of implosion." Said the man calmly with a hint of frustration.

The second elder from the right speaks, with a hint of annoyance.

"Our energy reserves were exhausted. What would you have us do, El?"

"Look to the stars, like our ancestors did. There are habitable worlds within reach. We can begin by using the old outposts." El speaks sternly with the hint of frustration now made obvious.

"Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire planet?" The center elder scoffs, thinking that the man is being ridiculous.

El slowly walks forward and has a grave expression.

"No. Everybody here is already dead. Give me control of the Codex. I will ensure the survival of our race."

The center elder looks on seemingly intrigued by this mans claim. El continues slowly lifting up his hands.

"There is still hope. I have held that hope in my hands."

He was about to continue but stopped when there was an explosion from behind. He looked behind and saw bolts of energy flashing through the dust cloud, hitting the guards. Sounds of whizzing and the falling of the guards could be heard.

Slowly a group of armed men and women could be seen approaching the council.

The leader of the group stepped forward.

"This council has been disbanded."

"On whose authority?" The center elder looked on in disbelief, their general was committing treason.

The general simply said one word, "mine" and proceeded to shoot the center elder with his sidearm.

The beam from the sidearm knocks the center elder in the chest and she was knocked back, dead within seconds, while the other elders looked on incredulously.

The general continued to walk towards the council members, while looking at each and every one of them.

"The rest of you will be tried and punished accordingly."

"What are you doing Zod? This is madness." El shouted while approaching the general urgently.

Zod took no time to think of a reply.

"What I should have done years ago. These law makers with their endless debates have lead Krypton to ruin!"

"And if your forces prevail? You'll be the leader of nothing." El questions.

Zod steps forward with madness in his eyes and places his hand on El's shoulder

"Then join me. Help me save our race. We'll start anew. We'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state."

"And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Zod? You?" El looks at Zod strait in the eyes and speaking with utmost seriousness.

Zod narrows his eyes and tries not to shake his head.

"Don't do this El. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies."

"You have abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honor the man you once were, Zod. Not this monster you've become." El steps back slowly away from the person he once called a friend.

Zod closes his eyes for a second, and turns around.

"Take him away."

-Scene Break-

Three heavily armed guards are taking El away, when they saw the machine, which has been helping throughout the childbirth process.

"Sir? Is everything all right?"

"Out of the way." The guard said frustrated not seeing the slight nod from El or even him closing his eyes

The guard continues, "I said…" only to be cut out by a bright light blinding them for a second.

El immediately took the chance and whacked the guards face to his left, knocking him backwards a little bit and head-butted him. He did a quick spin grabbing the arm of the guard to his right, pulling him towards him and hits him hard on his lower back region, pushing the guard down

The guard from behind him tries to shoot him and El grabs the gun lifting it upwards by a little bit, narrowly missing his head.

The guard who got head-butted earlier, proceeded to stand up again pointing his gun towards El, only to be shot by El who was still wrestling for the gun.

The guard with the injured back stands up and punches El in the knees forcing him to fall down. El elbows the guard who's still holding the gun, and uses the momentary advantage to shoot the fallen guard.

El elbows the guard in his midriff and uses the butt of the gun to knock out the guard.

Holding the gun ready to shoot the next enemy, he walks towards the machine from earlier and urgently says.

"Get me Lara."

The machine changes a little bit and a 3D image of Lara was formed, who immediately warns.

"Jor. Behind you."

Jor-El turns around and shoots two pursuers in the chest with the gun. He turns around once again.

"Lara, you have to ready the launch. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Lara who's in the form of a 3D image looks down. The connection then cuts out and Jor-El runs to the nearest opening, seeing gunships firing at gunships, smoke and explosions everywhere.

Jor-El bellows out.

"H'Raka!"

A roar could be heard, and moments later a creature which looks like a dog with four wings appear, landing in front of Jor-El.

Jor-El quickly climbs on and beckons it to go, prompting H'Raka to jump off the building and then glides towards another spire which contained island like areas filled with water.

"Can you see the Codex?" Jor-El asks

The machine, which has been following him, responds.

"It's just beneath the central hub sir. But I'm compelled to warn you. Breaching the genesis chamber is a Class-B crime, you…"

"Nobody cares anymore, Kelex. The world is about to come to an end." Jor-El cuts Kelex off and takes of his official clothing's, leaving clothes, which look like overall tights.

Jor-El jumps off H'Raka into the pool right below him and proceeds to swim towards the codex. Here surrounding him, you could see seaweed like structures, and large headed spider robots moving along.

The seaweed strands have little bulbs along the length of it, and in those bulbs you could see babies inside, waiting to be born. The large headed robots could be seen harvesting the babies, preparing the babies for life.

Jor-El proceeds to swim upwards out of the water towards the central core of the spire. As he leaves the water, he takes a deep breath and he sees the Codex, which is an ancient Kryptonian skull.

The scientist takes the skull, and looks at it, when the alarms sounded. He immediately leaves the central core with the Codex and starts to swim back towards the surface.

Once he gets back out onto dry land, a soldier in a fly ship speaks through the speaker.

"Jor-El, by the authority of General Zod. Surrender the Codex."

Jor-El turns around and looks over the cliff. The soldier sees that the scientist is reluctant to give up the Codex and proceeds to shoot at him. He jumps out of the way off the cliff, dodging the beams, free falling down.

He kept falling until H'Raka intercepts the fall and catches the brave soul. They started to fly home, however they were under heavy fire of the soldiers. Jor-El sees two heavily damaged airships, and flew towards it.

One of the pursuing soldiers decides to fly away, whilst the other decided to continue pursuing, only to hit one of the ships and cause the ships to explode.

They narrowly escaped the clutches of death, however H'Raka is injured after getting hit by one of the debris from the exploding airship.

H'Raka growls, due to him sustaining severe burns on his right and also having broken its wing. Jor-El looks at the injuries helplessly, and could only pat H'Raka in comfort.

"Easy, H'Raka."

H'Raka growls once more and uses his remaining strength to fly his master home.

Upon reaching home, H'Raka could only land in a heap, collapsing under the pain he's feeling.

Jor-El looked on, but couldn't do anything to help H'Raka. He knew had to hurry and send his children away from Krypton, to somewhere where they would be safe.

He reaches the lab within his home, and places the Codex in the reading module, where it floated in the air and golden tendrils started coming out of it.

Jor-El turns to his wife.

"Did you find a world?"

"We have." Lara nods, face filled with sadness and grief.

"Orbiting a main sequence yellow star, just as you said it would." Another machine similar to Kelex called Kelor replied while transforming to show a 3D image of the solar system Earth resides is.

Jor-El nods and looks at the image formed.

"A young star. Their cells will drink its radiation."

The machine continued to update the images and began to show a human body, which then changed to an image of the human skull including the brain.

"It's a seemingly intelligent population." Jor-El commented appraisingly.

Lara sees the chance to change Jor-El's mind.

"They'll be outcasts. Freaks. They'll kill them."

"How?" Jor-El questions seeing Lara's plan, "They'll be god's to them."

Lara turns away disappointed, she walks towards the ship prepared.

"What if the ship doesn't make it? They'll die out there, alone." Lara looks at her two children's, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I can't do it. I thought I could but."

"Lara." Jor-El tries to interrupt.

Lara could see that Jor-El was starting to crack and continues as thought she hadn't been cut in at all "Now that's they're here."

Jor-El simply walked towards her and told her the one message, which would sober her up.

"Krypton is doomed. It's their only chance now. It's our people's only hope."

In background Kelex beeps, signaling that it has been alerted to something.

"What is it, Kelex?" Jor-El asks.

Kelex immediately began transforming and forming images.

"There are five attack ships converging from the east. Citadel's defenses are being scanned and evaluated."

This sad father realized that there isn't much time remaining.

"I'll upload the Codex."

"No, wait." Lara gasps, hoping to her god that there's another way.

"Lara…" Jor-El requests, knowing how hard this must be for his wife.

Lara nods, trying to be strong and keep her tears from falling. "Just let me look at them."

Lara looks at her own children's and touched their faces. "We'll never get to see them walk. Never hear them say our names."

Jor-El touches their faces too. He looks at them "But out there amongst the stars, they will live."

They both lean down towards their kids and both kisses them on the head. Once that was done, Jor-El clicked the button at the base of the ship and the Codex was split into two, transferring the DNA of every Kryptonian yet to be born into every single cell of their children.

Upon completion Jor-El creates a key, with the symbol of El, and places it into the ship.

Jor-El gently touches his sons head and kisses his daughters head.

"Goodbye, my son, my daughter. Our hopes and dreams travel with you both."

Upon him saying that, Lara sheds a tear, and shakes her head wiping the tear away. Jor-El inserts the key fully, and the bed containing the two children of Krypton slowly started rising, before it was accepted into the ship, which would carry them to another planet.

Kelex beeps a few more times, signaling the approaching forces is nearing. Jor-El looks at Lara who nods, and he goes away to put on his battle armor.

-Scene Break—

The five attack ships from earlier were closing in to the house of El. The leading ship contains Zod who shouts out over the whizzing sound of air brushing past them.

"Concentrate fire on the main doors."

Immediately all the surrounding ships went forwards and started attacking the main door to the house of El.

Within minutes the doors broke down under the relentless barrage of beam weapons.

-Scene Break-

Meanwhile inside the lab, Lara is working on the final calculations and calibrations that would be needed to keep her children's safe. Once she was done she sends the updated data to Kelor who is preparing and uploading all the changes that have been applied by her master to the ship. She looks at the ship as it does its final changes.

"Lady Lara. The phantom drives are coming online."

Lara looks at Kelor and nods, "Proceed to ignition."

-Scene Break-

Outside Zod and his troupe have just landed, and were preparing to raid the El's home. Faora comes out looking alert as ever.

"General. We have identified an engine ignition within the citadel."

"A launch. Hold this platform, commander." Zod's eyebrows creased and pursed his lips.

He then proceeds to walk in to the home of which he once called friend. He reaches the lab where he could see the early sequence of a launch, releasing clean white smoke.

Out of the smoke comes Jor-El in his ceremonial battle armor, with Lara at the back continuing to work on the launching sequences of the ship.

Zod stands right at the door, looking calm and collected.

"I know you stole the Codex, Jor-El. Surrender it, and I'll let you live."

"This is a second chance for all of Krypton, not just the bloodlines you deem worthy." Jor-El comments knowingly.

Zod hears the knowing tone, and demands for an answer.

"What have you done?"

Jor-El wanted to give his friend one last chance of redemption and told him the truth.

"We've had a child, Zod, a boy child. Krypton's first natural birth in centuries, and he will be free. Free to forge his own destiny."

Zod listened to what his friend said, and even he could see that he has broken one of the greatest laws of his people. He shouts to his people.

"Heresy. Destroy it!"

Zod's soldiers take aim, but Jor-El was prepared, he raises his gun and shoots the two followers of Zod.

Zod grabs his gun and punched Jor-El in the face. The great scientist was trained in the arts of combat too and would not relent. He knocks Zod away with the butt of his gun, and slices Zods face with the tip of his gun.

Zod grunts in pain, but as the General, pain is nothing but a temporary distraction. He forces his body to work and pushes Jor-El backwards, into one of the generators, which sparked from the force of their impact.

Lara looks up, and realizes that she has to hurry up and launch the ship before it is too late.

Both Zod and Jor-El was at a stalemate until Zod knocks Jor-El's gun down to the ground. Zod then tries to whack Jor-El in the face, however Jor-El's understanding of the Kryptonian body led him to holding the seasoned generals arm in a lock.

The general broke out of the lock and proceeded to throw punches at the great scientist only to hit the ceremonial armor. Frustrated, he throws in a kick only to be blocked and countered, by multiple punches to the face, and a heavy blow to the stomach, which knocks the wind out of Zod.

Zod was about to double over, when he receives yet another punch to the face. The general was dazed and could not stop any more attacks, receiving punches after punches to the face and was soon knocked to the cold metallic ground.

Zod realized his defeat, and stayed down. Lara looks up from the computer as she has just finished the final inputs to the launch sequence. The Phantom drive of the ship officially boots up. One step left.

As Lara was about to press the launch button, Zod attempts to stop them one more time.

"Lara, listen to me. The Codex is Krypton's future. Abort the launch."

Lara stared blankly into Zod and looks at her husband, who made no comment or movement, trusting his wife to do what is right.

Lara simply presses the release button, which releases the ship from its hold, allowing the ship to rise.

Zod seeing that there's no stopping the ship, screams aloud at the top of his throat.

"No!"

In his rage, he takes out his arm blade and stabs Jor-El in the stomach. Jor-El who was distracted by the launch of the ship, slowly looked down, not believing that even in the last moments, his friend would not stop.

Jor-El falls backwards, as his body no longer had the capabilities to keep him alive. Lara immediately runs towards the body of Jor-El, only to realize that it is too late. Her husband is dead.

"Your children's, Lara. Where have you sent them?"

Lara merely hid her face, mourning for her husband's death. Crying, because she is now alone. She looks up, and her face was filled with sorrow and hatred.

"His name is Kal, her name is Tara, children's of El."

After saying the name of her children's, the hatred disappears from her face. She looks at Zod, with a look of pity, pity that the general would forever be alone.

"And they are beyond your reach."

Zod creases his eyebrow, as he was filled with guilt, at the same time confusion, unable to understand why they could not understand what was at stake here.

-Scene Break-

Outside the soldiers of Zod are waiting loyally for his orders. Zod walks towards them calmly, and turns around looking up into the sky, right at the ships, which carry the last children's of Krypton.

"Bring that ship down."

One of the soldiers controlling the attack ship, ascended to reach the ship.

"Target locked."

The soldier was about to fire when an artillery strike hit the attack ship, and the only thing that anyone could do was watch as the last children's of Krypton disappeared in a bright flash of light.

A warship appeared from the smoke clouds and using the speaker they spoke.

"Lay down your weapons. Your forces are surrounded."

Zod and his people could only look down, realizing that they have lost.

-Scene Break-

At the rooftop of the council spire, a void ship could be seen.

"General Zod, for the crimes of murder and high treason, the council has sentenced you and your fellow insurgents to three hundred cycles of somatic reconditioning. Do you have any last words?"

Zod stood at the front and center of his crew, could not contain his anger and rushes forward.

"You won't kill us yourself! You wouldn't sully your hands! But you'll damn us to a black hole for eternity!"

He was then forced backwards by one of the guards, but not before he spits on the elders.

"Jor-El was right. You're a pack of fools, every last one of you."

He then pushed his way towards Lara one last time.

"And you. You believe your son is safe? I will find him. I will reclaim what you have taken from us."

He was once again forced backwards but this time with no resistance from Zod at all.

Lara looked at him in disgust.

Zod stands at the solidifying circle and repeats.

"I will find him. I will find him, Lara. I WILL FIND HIM!"

Zod then stops and looks down seeing ice like crystal forming from his feet, inducing lots of pain.

Some of his soldiers couldn't take it and started screaming a little bit. Zod however held it all in and wouldn't give in to the pain.

The new prisoners of the Phantom Zone have all been crystalized, and the elder raises his hand in a fist, beckoning the crystals to ascend into the void ship.

The people of Krypton looked at the ship as it slowly floated into space.

The void ship reached the Phantom Gate, which slowly opened up the portal to the Phantom Zone. The tendrils electrified the ship, allowing all of the mass to be converted into a single mass point before being transported into the Phantom Zone.

Once all of the ship has passed through the gate, the portal closed.

-Scene Break-

Lara returned home, admiring the ceremonial armor of her husband, when she started to feel tremors. She realized that the end has finally come.

She walks to the open balcony, and Kelor beeps a few times.

"Lady Lara, shouldn't you find refuge?"

Lara merely shakes her head. "There is no refuge, Kelor. Jor-El was right. This is the end."

As she said that, lava shoots out of the planet.

Lara looks to the skies. "Make a better world than ours, Kal. Protect your brother, Tara"

Moments later she was devoured by the rising lava, and within seconds she was gone.

Krypton imploded moments after.

-Scene Break-

Out near Saturn, a bright white portal opens, and the ship carrying Kal and Tara, is approaching Earth at a high velocity. Within minutes the ship is within Earths orbital range, and proceeds to go into reentry mode, where the primary booster systems switch off, leaving the secondary directional correction boosters.

The last children of Krypton, has just arrived on Earth.

 **That's it for the Chapter 1! Please read and review. Once again I'm sorry for not posting anything for a while. BTW! If there's any grammar mistake, please comment on that. I'm here to learn as well as entertain people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I got some real supportive comments for this story and I'm so thankful for that.**

 **To answer kindleflame5's question! Well, hehhehheh I'll see (Evil smirk) Mwahahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, other than Tara and maybe anything/anyone else I might create.**

 **Chapter 2 – Saving people thing**

Out at the sea, a fishing boat fights against the waves as people are preparing the cages to catch some large fishes.

They finish the preparation within a minute having done this so many times. The captain pushes the unload button and the cage falls into the sea.

Kal-El who's known as Clark on Earth, sees a fallen bundle of ropes and walks towards it, trying to pick it up.

When he reaches the ropes and bends over to pick it up, another crew member hears creaking sounds, and looks up witnessing a cage about to fall on Clark.

He rushes over towards the alien and knocks him out of the way.

"Watch it, dumb-ass! Keep you eyes open or you're gonna get squashed."

After saying that he puts his hand out and pulls Clark back up.

"Where the hell did they find you, greenhorn?"

Clark merely nods showing that he understands his mistake. Other crewmembers try to dismiss what just happened.

"Let's get this trap in the air."

That was when the PA system comes on.

"Gentlemen, secure the deck. We just got a distress call from a rig due west of us. Secure the deck."

Every member caught the message and immediately started getting ready. Within minutes they could see the burning oil rig approximately thirty klicks away from their position.

A helicopter flies by over the ship and calls over the radio.

"All civilian boats stand clear. The sub-sea valves failed and the rig's about to explode."

"Roger, Coast Guard. What about the men left inside?" Asked the ship captain.

"Forget them. They're dead." The radio ended with a beep.

"Greenhorn, fetch me my binoculars." Asked the captain.

There's no reply, nothing. Not even a yes sir, just nothing. The captain was losing patience since there is an emergency in front of them.

"Greenhorn." Exclaimed the captain as he turned around to see what was holding Clark up, only to see that Clark is gone and nowhere to be found.

-Scene Break-

Clark just reached the rig and he's starting to climb up one of the pillars.

"Nadia would want me to save them. I know she would."

Clark nods to himself and continues to climb up the exploding oilrig. Soon he reaches the top and he uses he enhanced hearing to hear for the people trapped inside.

"This is the last of the oxygen. I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

Hearing that Clark ran down to the center of the rig, where everyone would be staying in. Clark sees a metal door in front of him, and he pushes his hand straight into the gaps and crushes the door, forcing it to open.

Upon opening the door, he is faced with wide-eyed people who're shocked to see a shirtless man, covered in flames and not sustaining a single burn.

"Come on, let's go people."

The people inside were taken out of their surprise and without hesitation went and follow their savior.

-Scene Break-

Outside near the rig, the coast guard helicopter hovers nearby to make final checks.

"This is Coast Guard 6510. We'll make one more pass then get out."

Clark hears that and hurries out to try and catch the attention of the helicopter.

One of the side guards saw Clark and the crew running out.

"Wait, wait. I got some guys on the helipad." He says.

The pilot looks towards the rig and instantly began to land on the pad. Once they landed, Clark and the rescue crew started beckoning the people to get on the helicopter as quickly as possible.

Another explosion occurred behind Clark and he could begin to hear the sound of metal creaking. He turns around and looks up seeing the rig tower about to collapse.

He looks back towards the helicopter and realizes that there is no chance that the helicopter could leave quick enough to get away from the falling tower.

The pilot was shouting.

"We have got to go!"

The side crew shouted at Clark seeing that he is running towards the falling tower.

"What are you doing?" They asked

Clark ignores then, and holds out his hands, holding the falling tower in place.

The rescue team was surprised and sees that this is their chance to leave, and they starts to fly off.

Clark continues to hold on, but the steel construct, which he is standing on, is slowly giving way to the immense weight of the falling tower. However even to the last second he continues to hold on ensuring the survival of the people.

In the end the tower collapses and the rig explodes. Clark falls into the sea, knocked out by the sheer force of the explosion, going into a flashback.

-Scene Break-

Clark was in class with his sister listening to the teacher teaching about America.

"When Kansas became a territory?"

Clark became really distracted looking around frantically because his ear was buzzing with different sounds coming from everywhere.

"Clark. Are you listening, Clark?" Asked the teacher

Clark continues to look around and soon his sister, Nadia noticed what was happening to Clark. Nadia knew what was happening as, this has happened to her approximately a month ago.

The teacher however just continued to walk towards Clark thinking he's just not listening.

"I asked if you could tell me who first settled Kansas."

Clark seems to finally notice his teacher standing in front of him, and looks at her, only to gasp as all he could see were X-Ray like visions, which then turned to him seeing the muscles in the teacher's body.

He was scared and heard sounds that sounded like whispers. He looked at his classmates and saw that no one was saying anything so he turned back to the teacher once again, and heard the thumping rhythm of a heart. He looked towards where the heart was, and he saw the lungs and the heart just pumping away.

"Are you all right, Clark?" Asked the teacher.

Clark's hearing suddenly got enhanced much further, when he could hear the thumping sounds of pencils, paper fluttering, fingers tapping, the ticking of clocks. He covered his ears and just ran out of the room, hoping that all of this would end.

The teacher was baffled by what was going on and shouted for the boy who's running away.

"Clark."

The teacher leaves the room, and sees Clark running into the janitor's closet. She decides to call Clark's mother first and asks her about whether she could come to school, also perhaps whether if she knew what is happening.

After doing that she walks towards the closet, and knocks on the door.

"Clark, come out of there."

"Leave me alone." Clark whispered inside the closet.

The teacher tries for the door.

"Clark, I have called your mother."

Martha who is just walking down the hallway saw the crowd around the closet. Nadia saw her mother and runs towards her.

"Mom, it's happening to Clark. The sounds are getting to him."

After saying that, a scream was heard from the teacher, holding her hand, having been burnt by Clarks heat vision.

Martha quickly steps in, knowing that her son is going through a very scary experience.

"I'm here. Clark, honey its mom. Will you open the door?"

Clark who was inside the closet could hear the kids from outside with his super hearing.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's such a freak."

"Crybaby."

"His parents won't even let him play with other kids."

"I know."

"Weirdo."

Martha hears the comments and decided not to comment, when Nadia spoke.

"Hey don't talk about my brother like that!"

The kids liked Nadia, because she was kind and cute, so they decided to be quiet. Martha mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her daughter and started to talk to Clark again.

"Sweetie. How can I help you if you won't let me in?"

Clark looks up at the door and frustratingly says, closing his eyes. "The world's too big, mom."

"Then make it small." Sighed Martha, trying to think of what worked with Nadia too.

"Just um, focus on my voice, pretend it's an island, out in the ocean. Can you see it?" Asked Martha who is tearing up, worried sick of her two little angels.

Clark calms down and opens his eyes once again.

"I see it."

"Then swim towards it, Clark." Nadia interjected

Moments later the closet opened and Clark was engulfed in a hug by Nadia, and moments later her mom joined. Clark was touched, however he was also extremely worried and scared.

"What's wrong with me, Mom?"

Nadia pulls back and bonks Clark in the head. "There's nothing wrong with you silly. If you're wrong, then I'm wrong too Clark."

Clark smiles and the flashback ends.

-Scene Break-

Clark wakes up in the sea, and sees two humpback whales swimming right above him.

Deciding that he's rested enough, he swims to the surface. He looks around and realizes he's stranded in the middle of nowhere.

He uses his super hearing and looks for the closest shores where there are people. Hearing one after a few seconds, he starts swimming towards wherever it is.

Clark reaches the shores of an unknown island, where he finds a house. Running towards it he tries to find clothes hanging outside but they were all wet.

He sees the boot of the car open, but not just that he sees dry clothes. Against his moral codes, he takes the clothes, to not be so naked.

Soon after he is dressed, he walks into town, and sees a school bus, reminding him once again of the times when he was a kid.

-Scene Break-

Clark was sitting alone, on the school bus, when Peter Ross decides to rile up Clark who's known as the weird kid.

"Hey, ass-wipe. What do you think? You see the game?"

"Leave him alone, Pete." Lana who's sitting on the seat next to him warns.

Pete looks at Lana, scrunching his eyebrows with a slight bit of jealousy and asks. "What are you, his girlfriend?

"Nope, she's just the best friend of 'ass-wipes' sister." Nadia, who was sitting next to Lana chides, popping her head up for Pete to see.

Pete gulps, seeing the look on Nadia's face, which promised lots of pain, should he not think carefully about his next move.

Pete makes the wrong choice and decides that he should be more aggressive. "Oh yea? Well I want to hear what he has to say. Come on, dick-splash."

The tire at the front of the bus pops causing the bus to start to swerve out of control. The bus driver tries his best to keep control of the bus, when a car approaches from the opposite lane and the driver panicked, losing control completely.

The car continued to go forward and soon after hit the edge of the bridge, falling head first into the river below.

The kids in the car start panicking too, because water is starting to flood into the bus. Clark looks around, seeing the water rising quickly. He looks to the back of the bus, seeing the emergency exit door, and then turns to his sister.

Nadia, who turned to look at Clark, saw what he is looking at, and shakes her head telling him not to do it. Clark, however ignored her advice, and started to go to the back of the bus.

He reaches the doors and looks back once more, looking at Nadia with an apologetic look. Nadia looks him in the eyes and sighs closing her eyes. Clark opens the door end swims out.

After swimming out, he starts pushing the bus, which had quickly sunken down to the bottom, and starts to push the car back up to the surface, out of the waters

Soon, the bus is sitting safe out of the water, and the kids start gasping for air. Nadia, worried for her best friend, immediately starts checking on her, with the latter shaking her head saying that she's fine.

Lana looks to her right and couldn't find Clark. A wave of panic struck her, and she looked to the back, and gasped seeing Clark standing outside, holding onto the bus.

Clark sees that he might have lots to explain, however turns back, realizing that there's still someone to be saved, and dived into the water.

Unfortunately for Clark, everyone else in the bus also saw what Lana saw, and started whispering to each other. Lana who was the first to see, what Clark did walked to the back of the bus, leading the other kids to follow.

Moments later, Clark comes back up to the surface with Pete in tow, who looked at him thankfully and also apologetically.

-Scene Break-

On the same day, a few hours later at the Kent's house, Pete and his mother was there, wanting to talk to Clark and Nadia's parents about what Pete saw.

"My son was there. He was in the bus. He saw what Clark did."

Clark and Nadia were sitting outside, sitting on the swings like any normal child, but at the same time, they were both using their super hearing to listen in.

Nadia was just looking at the ground, and suddenly Clark looked up at the house.

"It's going to be alright you know. You did the right thing saving them, oh and by the way, dad's definitely going to make his speech again."

"What if she's right though? What if God did this to us?" Exclaimed Clark, feeling really worried and betrayed.

"Lana saw what I did. She's not going to want to be with us anymore."

"Stop it, you idiot. She's a great person! I'm sad you'd think so little of her." Nadia huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We should go, Pete and his mom's coming out." Suggested Nadia.

Clark nodded and they went away towards the family truck and just sat at the back.

Moments later their dad came out.

Clark knowing that their father is near speaks, "I just wanted to help."

"I know you did, but we talked about this. Right?" Jonathan asks.

"Told you." Whispered Nadia

"Not helping Nadia!" Exclaimed Jonathan.

Jonathan sighs, "We talked about this. You have… Clark, you have to keep this side of yourself a secret. For both yourself and your sister."

"What was I supposed to do? Just let them die?" Clark yells out tearfully. Straight away Nadia puts her hands around her brother and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Maybe." Jonathan regretfully says. Nadia in the meantime remained silent, knowing that this is serious.

"There's more at stake here than just our lives, Clark, or the lives of those around us. When the world… When the world finds out what any of you two can do, it's gonna change everything. Our beliefs, our notions of… What it means to be human. Everything." Jonathan lectures.

Jonathan moves to sit on the other side of Clark, leaving Nadia to hug him.

"You saw how Pete's mom reacted, right? She was scared, Clark."

"Why?" Nadia asks, making Clark look up as well.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand." Jonathan says with wisdom.

"Is she right? Did God do this to us?" Clark asks, but received no reply, prompting him to ask once more.

"Tell me!"

"Come with me. Both of you." Jonathan says, leading them both to the barn house, where their ship is hidden.

-Scene Break-

Back at the barn, the doors to the cellar is being opened, and the kids saw something big being covered up.

They walked down, and their father uncovered the object, showing an alien like ship.

"We found you two in this. We were sure the government was gonna show up on our doorstep, but no one ever came."

Clark and Nadia's mouth dropped, and they both started touching the ship, really analyzing the complex wiring and design. Jonathan let them analyze the ship, knowing they needed some time and went to get key, which he found with the ship.

"This was in that chamber with you two. I took it to a metallurgist at Kansas State. He said whatever it was made from didn't even… Didn't even exist on the periodic table."

Nadia's eyes widened to the size of a plate, realizing what that meant.

Jonathan nods seeing that look of recognition on Nadia's face.

"That's another way of saying that it's not from this world, Clark. Neither are the both of you. You're the answer, son. You're both the answer to 'Are we alone in the universe?'"

"I don't wanna be." Clark replies

Jonathan nods, "I don't blame you, son. It'd be a huge burden for anyone to bear. But you're not just anyone, Clark, and I have to believe that you were… that you were both sent here for a reason. All these changes that you're going through, one day… one day you're both gonna think of them as a blessing. When that day comes, you two have to make a choice, a choice of whether to stand proud in front of the human race or not."

Nadia nods, but Clark is extremely worried about all of this.

"Can't I just keep pretending I'm your son?" Clark cries.

Jonathan's voice cracks, "You are my son. But somewhere out there, you have another father too, who gave you two another name. He sent the two of you here for a reason, Clark. Even if it takes you the rest of your life, you owe it to yourself to find out what that reason is."

-Scene Break-

Back at the same island, a truck drives up, and parks, the driver preparing to go into a pub.

In the pub, a lady is singing. That atmosphere in the pub was great, people enjoying their time and just minding their own business.

In the background two military men were talking, and Clark looks up and smiles at the waitress who works with him at the pub, who also smiled back.

"Wait a second. Aren't you here for the exercise?"

"No, there was a change in the plans. Somebody found something strange on Ellesmere Aircom's making runs out there all week." The other man spoke.

"That rat hole? You gotta be kidding me" The first guy says, taking another drink.

The second guy gestures with his hands saying. "I know. It's crazy right. The Americans are there too, lots of them. They're calling it an anomalous object. Whatever that means."

Meanwhile at the other side of the bar, Chrissy the girl, who smiled at Clark earlier, is getting hassled by a customer.

"Anything else?"

The man hassling her reaches for her, and she steps back a bit.

"Back off, Ludlow. I'm serious."

After saying that, she goes forward to clean up the table, but Ludlow does not relent and pats Chrissy on her bum.

"Oh, come on, Chrissy."

"Knock it off." Chrissy says slapping his hands away.

Ludlow grabs the hand, which Chrissy just used, "Sit down." He says.

"Let me go." Chrissy insist.

Clark was walking towards the man and places his hand on Ludlow's shoulder making him let go.

"Hey. Leave her alone, man."

Ludlow stares at Clark, and tried to intimidate him. He stands up abruptly and breaks a few glasses at the same time, catching the attention of everyone else in the bar.

"Or what, tough guy?"

Clark looks down, realizing that he did his saving people thing again.

"Or I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"I think I'll probably just leave when I'm good and ready." Ludlow replies with a smirk, and splashes his jug of beer to Clarks face, further humiliating him by pouring the last few drops on top of his head.

"Oooo" Causing people around to laugh.

Clark closes his eyes and looks up when the beer left his eyes.

Ludlow tries to rile him up.

"Oh, there he is."

Seeing that Clark isn't doing anything, he head-butts his chest hoping to knock him back, but falls back feeling like he just hit a brick wall. He felt surprised and slightly bit worried.

Clark was about to do something, when Chrissy stepped in.

"It's not worth it, sweetie."

Clark looks at Chrissy for a bit, and takes off his apron, about to leave the bar. Ludlow being the clown that he is, threw his can at Clark.

"Hey, asshole, don't forget your tip."

Clark stops for a bit feeling the can hit him, "Strike" he hears.

Clark then thinks of the perfect revenge plan and walks out.

-Scene Break-

The night as Ludlow leaves the pub back to his truck; he sees his truck hanging in midair with the logs which he had piercing the truck holding it still.

Ludlow stood there confused.

-Scene Break-

Clark on the other hand is walking along the road, trying to get to the place that the people in the military was talking about.

-Scene Break-

Days later, Clark is at the place waiting for a helicopter to arrive. Upon the helicopters arrival he heads to open the door, and out comes Lois Lane, who he picks up and places on the ground.

"Thanks." She says.

She starts walking towards the other men who were with Clark.

"Hi."

"Miss Lane, How you doing?" The man greets.

"Good." Lois nods.

"Jed Eubanks, Arctic Cargo." The man named Jed introduces.

"How far to the station?" Lois says loudly, over the sound of blades ripping through air.

"Camp's just over the rise. I'll walk you over."

"Great." Lois nods.

Jed nods and points at Clark.

"Joe can take your bags. Joe, help her out."

Lois motions to the bags, which 'Joe' is carrying out.

"Careful with those. They're heavy." Lois says kindly for two reasons. One because he helped her to the ground, two, well the equipment inside is quite expensive.

As Lois was walking away, Clark turns and starts walking away with the bags, and suddenly he stops.

"Yes, please be very careful of those. Wouldn't want you to break any of them. Oh, don't help me or anything, I'm a big girl now." Says a very feminine voice.

Clark turns around, and sees his sister, who he then runs up to and hugs.

"How and why are you here?" Clark questions.

Nadia scoffs, "You didn't really think I'd leave you alone for such a long time without me right? Oh, and mom said not to worry about her. I'm part of Lois' team, but I said that I'm a bit sick, so I stayed behind. Anyways I think we should keep moving."

-Scene Break-

Inside a tent where all the planning for the expedition occurs, Lois is inside being introduced to the leaders of the team.

"Miss Lane. I'm Colonel Hardy, U.S. Northcom." Colonel Hardy introduces himself, and ignoring the hand, which Lois was using to initiate a handshake, he gestures towards the man next to him.

"Dr. Emil Hamilton, from DARPA. You're early." Hardy says looking displeased.

Dr. Hamilton on the other hand, shakes her hand.

"Hi."

"We were expecting you tomorrow." The Colonel interjects.

Lois looks at the Colonel right in the eyes, "Which is why I showed up today. Look, let's get one thing straight guys, okay? The only reason I'm here is because we're on Canadian soil and the appellate court overruled your injunction to keep me away. So if we're done measuring dicks. Can you have your people show me what you found?"

The doctor and the colonel looked at each other awkwardly, realizing how blunt this reporter is.

"Come with me." The Colonel says leading her to the tent next door.

When they walked in. Lois introduces to the military technician walled Sekowsky and they got to work immediately.

"NASA's EOS satellites pinged the anomaly first. The ice shelf plays hell on the echo surroundings. But there's something there."

Lois ventures a guess. "A submarine, maybe? Soviet-era?"

"Doubtful. That's 300 meters. Considerably larger than anything we know they built back then." Hardy says, putting his knowledge out there.

Sekowsky continues, "But here's the spooky part. The ice surrounding the object, it's nearly twenty thousand years old."

Lois just creased her eyebrows baffled by the sheer length of time.

-Scene Break-

Outside, before nightfall, Lois is standing outside, looking at the ice surrounding them.

"Miss Lane? Try not to wander. Temperatures drop to minus 40 at night around here. Wouldn't find your body till after spring." Hardy says, being humorous.

"There you go." Hardy says gesturing to the cargo tank, signifying that this is her room.

"What if I need to tinkle?" Lois asks.

Hardy nods at the corner of the room and says, "There's a bucket in the corner." He then closes the door ending all possible arguments, thinking that he's done enough.

Lois takes her time to prepare her camera equipment, waiting for night to come in.

-Scene Break-

At night, Lois ventures out hoping to get some juicy pictures, allowing her to write an amazing report.

She takes a few pictures of the cliff side, and has a look at the pictures. As she was looking at it she saw two white humanoid shaped dots at the side of the photo.

She zooms in and sees 'Joe' and also another woman with him walking along the cliff side.

"Where the hell are you two going?"

Not really caring of the dangers and more interested in the stories she can get, she decides to follow the two people she saw.

After climbing the cliff side for a bit, she reaches a part of the cliff, which is steaming. She points her flashlight at it and sees a tunnel of melted ice.

-Scene Break-

At the same time within the tunnel, Clark is walking at the front, using his laser eyes to melt through all that ice, while Nadia is just walking behind him.

"So have you been doing your saving people thing lately again? I've heard some crazy news about man running into oilrigs."

Clark doesn't respond at first, and continues to burn through the ice, but stops soon after he's melted through.

"For your information, they weren't going to save them."

"How many times have we gone through this? Don't you remember what Dad said?"

Nadia looks down after saying that, knowing that what happened hurts both of them.

"I'm sorry, Clark"

"No it's alright. We're not ready yet." Clark replies, turning around and smiles.

Clark turns back again, and Nadia slowly walked up to Clark, both of their mouths hanging.

They are looking at an alien ship, with a similar design to the ship, which carried them to Earth.

They walked up to the ship, the door opened and staircases came were along the door.

As they walked into the ship, to their right, something that looked like liquid metal started forming a little panel, which shined a blue light when it finished.

Clark and Nadia looked at the panel intrigued. They could also see a hole, which was the same diamond shape that their key had.

They looked at it, and Nadia nudged Clark telling him to put in the key. Clark nods and takes the key, which is hanging from his necklace.

He places the key into the slot, and hears a whirring sound, like when you put the cd into the old computer disk readers.

Behind them they could hear an echoing machine noise, and they turned around, seeing a weird machine, probably a guard that looked like a bug.

Unfortunately, this bug lashes out, and made a cut on Nadia's arm, which surprised her a bit, because nothing ever hurts her, or even Clark.

Clark rushes over to check on her, but she just pushes him away, telling him to push the key in.

The machine tried to stop Clark, but Nadia got a hold on the machine, stopping it long enough for Clark to push the key in, which then calmed the machine down, and lights up the entire ship.

They stared at each other, and Clark starts tending to Nadia's wound, which has already healed.

As they were looking at the robot, which slowly floated away, they heard an indistinct chatter, which sounds like someone walking on metallic mesh grounds.

They turned to look at the thing that made the noise, and saw a man that they did not recognize, who turned and walked away.

"Hello?" Clark spoke to the man who had already disappeared. Nadia just slapped his arm.

"You really think it's smart to just say hello, on a ship, where things can actually hurt us? Gosh you're really slow sometimes." Nadia says rolling her eyes, and shaking her head.

"Let's just go and find him." Clark suggested.

They walked towards what looks like the control room of the ship, where there was a chair connected to the roof of the ship.

They looked around when they heard the same chatter again. They looked towards it and see the same man again.

There was no hesitation between the two this time, and they went after him straight away, only to find a long corridor with no doors at the sides.

"How in the world did he just disappear? This is kinda spooky." Nadia says shivering a little bit.

"I don't know, but I feel like he's leading us somewhere." Clark suggests.

"Yea, probably to our death." Nadia says with a scary voice. This time it's Clark who rolls his eyes, and just left to follow the man, leaving Nadia behind.

"Hey, don't just leave me here alone!" Nadia whispers running after Clark.

Clark and Nadia continue to walk down the corridor and saw a room filled with pods along the walls. Clark walks towards one of the pods and wipes away the dust, revealing a mummified skeleton.

Nadia winces, "You remember what I said about creepy? This is creepy."

Clark nods and turns around seeing a pod, which is open.

"That one's open. You think that guy's from that?"

Nadia has a look at said pod, "Umm, he could be the last survivor?" Nadia asks unsure.

The moment she says that, they hear a grunting sound, like someone got injured. They ran towards the noise, which came from the entrance and they saw the machine from earlier approaching a female figure, which Clark immediately recognized as Lois from the helicopter.

Clark runs towards the machine grabbing it, and crushes it. Afterwards he walks towards Lois who tries to crawl away.

"It's alright! It's alright!"

Realizing that Lois does not care in her panicked state, he holds her down until she stops. Seeing Lois nod, he takes a look at the wound.

"You're hemorrhaging internally, and if I don't cauterize this bleed…" Clark then nods away, letting Lois fill in the blanks.

"How can…" Lois gasps being in extreme pain.

"I can do things that other people can't. Now hold my hand. This is gonna hurt." Clark ends with a wince.

Lois sees Clarks eyes turn red, signifying that he's about to use his heat vision, not a second later she screams, in deep pain and faints.

Nadia who was watching from the back, taking short strides towards the two, "You could not have made more noise could you? Doing your saving people thing again. Good job on the patch work though." Nadia then winces.

"Lois is definitely going to feel that tomorrow." Nadia says to herself, pitying her work partner.

"Anyways, we need to leave. The military are going to find this ship soon assuming they keep at it."

They then carried Lois to the control room, and prepared the launching sequences, which was surprisingly in English.

Soon the ship rose into the air, leaving the humans below, watching the ship in awe.

 **That's it for the Chapter 2! Please read and review. I hope this is exciting for you all! Once again if there's any grammar mistake, please comment on that. I'm here to learn as well as entertain people. I will start writing my other story again soon! I just wanted to do this little project, which has been in my mind for a while now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I is back again! Hahaha I can actually speak English properly don't worry.**

 **I've decided that I'm going to keep working on this story first, and that once I finish I'll start on my other story 'Gods before Chaos'… Now that I think of it, why did I call it that?**

 **Meh doesn't matter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Superman or any of the DC characters, other than Tara and maybe anything/anyone else I might create.**

 **Chapter 3 – We know who we are**

"What Colonel Hardy and his team surmised was a soviet-era submarine, was actually something much more exotic.

An isotope analysis of the surrounding ice bores suggests that an object had been trapped in the glacier for over 18,000 years.

As for my rescuer? He disappeared during the object's departure. A background check revealed that his work history and identity had been falsified.

The questions raised by my rescuer's existence are frightening to contemplate, but I also know what I saw, and I've arrived at the inescapable conclusion that the object and its occupant did not originate on Earth." Said Lois reading out her script for her next Daily Planet writing.

Perry White the leader of the Daily Planet turns around when Lois finished reading out her script. "I can't print this, Lois. You might have hallucinated half of it."

Lois fights for her argument, not about to let one of the juiciest pieces of report she is ever going to write just slip out.

"What about the contractors who corroborated my story?"

"The Pentagon is denying that there was a ship." Perry says sternly hoping Lois would just be quiet about this.

Lois laughs, "Of course they are. That's what they're supposed to do. It's the Pentagon. Perry, it's me we're talking about. I'm a Pulitzer Prize-wining reporter."

Perry is fed up of trying to argue with her, because the Pentagon has already put a big "No" sign. "Then act like it."

Lois plays her final card which many people on TV has tried.

"Print it or I walk."

"You can't. You're under contract." Perry says slightly dumbfounded at this rather dumb last card.

Lois sighs; realizing that she has lost the argument and that there's no way that the story is going to get out this way.

Perry tries to comfort her, knowing that Lois really wanted her story out there. "I'm not running a story about… aliens walking among us."

Lois just puts on the 'I'm not impressed look' causing Perry to sigh.

"Never gonna happen."

Lois just smiles, already having made a back up plan during their talk.

-Scene Break-

"That's a Scotch, straight-up, for the lady." Says a bartender to Lois, who is going through her report on her phone about to send it to someone.

"I'm sending you the article. My editor won't print it, but if it happened to leak online…" says Lois leaving the rest for imagination.

"Got it. But didn't you once describe my site as a creeping cancer of falsehoods?" Says the man, feeling like he has won, since Lois is here asking him for help.

"I stand by my words, Woodburn, but I want this story out there." Says Lois looking straight at the man who's known as Woodburn.

"Why?" he asked sensing something more to what meets the eye.

Lois thinks a bit trying to figure out why she's so keen on getting it printed.

"Because I want my mystery man to know I know the truth." She finishes her scotch and leaves.

-Scene Break-

Out at the north pole, on top of an iceberg where Clark and Nadia has landed the ship.

The main computer of the ship, beacons, "Recursive diagnostics complete. Guiding presence authenticated. All systems operational."

The moment the computer finished saying that, the main control chair which Clark and Nadia used earlier suddenly started to rise up into the ceiling.

Both Clark and Nadia stood watching the chair, wondering what's going to happen, when they saw the same man who they were following earlier.

The man slowly walked in towards them. "To see you both standing there having frown into an adult. If only Lara could have witnessed this."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, feeling that this man knows more than he's saying. "Who are you?"

Nadia had her fingers on her chin, trying to figure out who he is. "The computer said a guiding presence, so are you some program from our key?"

The man smiles, "I'm your father, Kal, Tara, or at least a shadow of him. Tara is right; I'm from the key. I'm your father's consciousness. My name was Jor-El"

Clark showing his understanding asks, "And Kal, Tara? That's our name." Clark smiles pointing towards him and his sister, looking at her smiling, excited having known more about themselves.

Nadia shakes her head, wondering why he hasn't figured it out yet. "Kal-El and Tara-El."

Jor-El's program smiles and nods at Nadia, confirming what Nadia has just said.

Clark furrows his brows again, "I have so many questions. Where do we come from? Why did you send me here?"

Jor-El uses the ships liquid metal technology to create 3D images while he narrates. "You came from Krypton. A world with a much harsher environment than Earth's."

Jor-El turns around looking at the images being formed.

"Long ago, in an era of expansion, our race spread out through the stars, seeking new worlds to settle upon. This scout ship was one of thousands launched into the void.

We built outposts on other planets, using great machines to reshape environments to our needs. For one hundred thousand years, our civilization flourished, accomplishing wonders."

Clark and Nadia, gulps sensing a 'but', "What happened?" Nadia bravely asks.

Jor-El continues, "Artificial population control was established. The outposts on space exploration were abandoned. We exhausted our natural resources.

As a result, our planet's core became unstable. Eventually, our military leader, General Zod, attempted a coup. However by then it was too late.

Your mother and I foresaw the coming calamity, and we took certain steps to ensure your survival."

Upon saying that, he walked out the door, and signaled with his hand to follow.

Soon they reached the room, which had the floating trees from back on Krypton.

Jor-El seeing that they have arrived continues with his story. "This is a genesis chamber. All Kryptonians were conceived in chambers such as this. Every child was designed to fulfill a pre-determined role in our society, as a worker, a warrior, a leader and so on.

Your mother and I believed that Krypton lost something precious, the element of choice, of chance. What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended for him or her? What if a child aspired to something greater?

You're both the embodiment of that belief, Kal, Tara, Krypton's first natural birth in centuries. That's why we risked so much to save you both."

Jor-El then turned away once again, leading them to the long corridor again, to the place where Jor-El is currently creating their own Kryptonian outfit.

"Why didn't you come with us?" Clark asks.

Jor-El comes to a stop, and both Clark and Nadia stopped and looked at him. "We couldn't, Kal. Not matter how much we wanted to. No matter how much we loved you. Your mother, Lara, and I, were a product of the failures of our world as much as Zod was tied to its fate."

Nadia looked down at that, "So we're alone." Clark hearing that immediately goes to hug his sister.

Jor-El smiles, "No. You're both as much a child of Earth now as you are of Krypton. You can both embody the best of both worlds. A dream your mother and I dedicated our lives to preserve."

Next to them two pods opened up, revealing two suits both designed to fit Clark and Nadia perfectly. The first suit is a deep black-blue, overall with a red cape, finishing with a diamond shape on the chest, with an S in the middle, which is obviously for a male. The second suit ends is similar to the first, however from the hips to the toes, it's made out of a smart fabric similar to human tights, which is slightly see through, and there's also a red skirt fabric which extends out from the hip area.

The two siblings started staring at the suits.

"The people of earth are different from us, it's true. But ultimately, I believe that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes we did. Not if the two of you guide them. Not if you two give them hope." Jor-El says, who then proceeds to stretch out his coat, revealing his own diamond shape on his chest.

"That's what this symbol means. The symbol of the house of El means hope. Embodied within that hope is the fundamental belief in the potential of every person to be a force for good. That's what you two can bring them." Jor-El finishes.

They then looked at their own suits and proceeded to start putting it on.

Once they were done, Clark continued to ask more questions. "Why are we so different from them?"

Jor-El stood looking at his children with pride. "Earth's sun is younger and brighter than Krypton's was. Your cells have drunken its radiation, strengthening you muscles, your skin, and your senses. Earth's gravity is weaker, yet its atmosphere is more nourishing. You have both grown stronger here than I ever could have imagined. The only way to know how strong is to keep testing your limits."

Nadia and Clark looks at each other, happy and feeling a determination to do well.

Jor-El smile, "You will both give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They'll race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders."

-Scene Break-

The main door to the ship opens up and two figures can be seen against the bright light from the ship, their capes flapping against the wind.

Soon it is revealed to be Nadia and Clark. They continued walking to far away from the ship, into the wide empty expanse of the North Pole.

Clark stands, and soon crouches down a little preparing to jump. He jumps to unbelievable heights and fell to the ground again, only to jump again, trying the exact same thing, each time jumping higher than before.

After his third try, he jumps higher and as he's about to fall, he forces himself to use more power and starts flying, only to then fall straight into a mountain creating a large crater.

Nadia, who was watching from where they started off, could only face palm. "Why must you lack finesse?"

She then charges up and jumps expecting to fall, only to start flying on her first go. She flies to where Clark is; floating above the crater he had just created.

"Wake up sleepy head! It seems like biology is same regardless of what planet we're from. Girls do mature quicker than guys." Nadia says with a smirk.

Clark looks at Nadia rolling his eyes, and proceeds to start charging his power. Soon he has enough power to fly, and Nadia's eyes widen, seeing that he's aiming to jump at her.

Nadia immediately flew off, with Clark following her closely.

Nadia tries to show her dominance flies into space, hoping to lose him. She realizes that it's useless and tries to out maneuver him by flying quickly into Earths atmosphere similar to a meteor.

-Scene Break-

 _How do you find someone who has spent a lifetime covering his tracks? You start with the urban legends that have sprung up in his wake, the friends of a friend who have seen him._

"Yea that's Joe." A man from the Arctic Cargo tells Lois, pointing at a picture taken of Clark.

-Scene Break-

 _For some he was a guardian angel._

"He worked here." Chrissy says to Lois having a great smile thinking of Clark.

-Scene Break-

 _For some he's a cipher, a ghost who never quite fit in._

The boat crew just shakes his head at Lois when he sees a picture of Clark.

The Lois travels to the coast guards, and they had a different story to tell once again. "Well, I was saying we were coming towards the oil rig." The coast guard pilot starts miming what has happened, and explained how Clark single handedly held the oilrig, keeping the people safe.

-Scene Break-

 _As you work your way back in time, the stories form a pattern._

"I'm looking for a Pete Ross. Do you know him?" Lois gets out of the car at the gas station asking the workers there.

"Yeah, he works at the IHOP. If you go down the road…" the man pointed towards the general direction of the IHOP.

-Scene Break-

Lois walks into the IHOP making the door ring. She sees the manager there and asks, "Pete Ross?"

Pete turns around wondering what caused someone to suddenly ask for him.

"I'd like to talk to you about an accident when you were younger. A school bus that went into the river." Lois asks boldly.

Pete just looks down and smiles a bit, 'Huh, so Clarks finally done it.'

-Scene Break-

Lois slowly drives up to the Kent farmhouse, and Dusty the dog, starts barking signaling tat someone has arrived at their home.

"Dusty. Shh-shh-shh." Says Martha the owner of the house.

Lois slowly walks up to the front door seeing Martha there. "Mrs. Kent?"

Martha simply nods wondering what the woman needed her for.

"I'm Lois Lane. I'm from the Daily Planet." The moment Dusty heard the word planet, Dusty barks again.

"Quiet!" Martha shouted at Dusty.

"I'm from the Daily Planet and I'd like to talk to you about your son." Martha only huffs, realizing that Clark has finally done something that warrants someone to investigate.

-Scene Break-

Lois stands in front of the gravestone of Jonathan Kent, and patiently waits for the arrival of Clark. Soon she hears a gust of wind, which stops seconds later.

Without turning around she speaks, "I figured if I tuned over enough stones you'd eventually find me." She then turns around and sees Nadia standing there wearing her reporters uniform.

"Nadia? What are…"

"I thought you'd have seen some of my photos at home? Oh perhaps not." Nadia chuckles. Clark then arrives in what seems like a flicker.

Nadia sighs knowing that she has to reveal herself and tell her some of their secret, if she wants Lois to drop this, "It doesn't matter, jus ask the questions you have and we'll answer them to the best of our abilities."

Lois who was dumbfounded pulls herself together and starts walking towards the two siblings. "Where are you from? What are you doing here? Let me tell your story."

Clark slowly walks up to her, "What if we don't want our story told?"

"We?"

Nadia just points to herself and Clark, "Yep, my brother and I."

Lois just shakes her head, "It's going to come out eventually. Somebody's going to get a photograph or figure out where you live."

"Then I'll disappear again."

Lois smirks and was about to start only to be cut off by Nadia. "The only way you could disappear for good is to stop helping people altogether, and let's be honest, your saving people thing is way too out of hand to stop."

Nadia sighs again, "Lois look, our father believed that if the world found out who we really are, they'd reject us, out of fear."

-Scene Break-

A younger version of Clark and Nadia were in the truck with Martha and Jonathan, when Clark starts complaining again.

"I'm tired of safe. I just wanna do something useful with my life."

"So farming, feeding people. That's not useful?" Jonathan counters. Martha and Nadia sat at the back looking at each other, seemingly tired of this rebellious Clark.

"I didn't say that."

"Our family's been farming for five generations, Clark."

Clark immediately talks back without hesitation, "Your family, not mine. I don't even know why I'm listening to you. You're not my dad. You're just some guy who found me in a field."

Jonathan looked hurt, hearing that his son doesn't recognize him as a father. Martha on the other hand was extremely disappointed, "Clark!"

Clark didn't care and instead continued to be angry, and annoyed.

"It's all right, Martha. He's right. Clark has a point. We're not your parents."

Nadia was horrified that their dad would just concede defeat like that. "Dad, don't ever say that! You know we both love you."

"I know sweetie. We've been doing the best we can, and we've been making this up as we go along, so maybe, maybe our best isn't good enough anymore." Jonathan says looking at Clark as he's driving.

"Look, Dad…" Clark begins, feeling bad.

Jonathan simply raises his hand telling him to stop, "Hold on."

The Kent family got out of the car, and looked to the sky seeing what seemed to be a tornado forming extremely quickly.

Jonathan places his hand on Clark, and looks at Nadia, "Go for the overpass."

He shouts it out again when he saw that they weren't moving, which then prompts them to move.

Jonathan starts directing everyone towards the overpass where they would be safe. "Take cover, take cover!"

Jonathan sees a woman at a car, seemingly trying to get something out of the car. Jonathan runs over and asks what's wrong, when the woman looks at him frantically.

"She's stuck."

Jonathan goes into the car and helps the little girl out of the car, straight away telling the woman to run.

As Jonathan runs to his family, Martha shouts, "Hank's still in the car!"

This prompted Nadia and Clark to start running to the car, but Jonathan stopped them, not wanting to expose his children's secret.

"No, no. Get your mom to the overpass." After that he runs to the car trying to get Hank out.

Unfortunately a car was whipped up by the winds and was slowly approaching Jonathan. He jumped into the car, but the door, jarred shut, and broke his ankle.

Martha saw that and tried to run to the car, but was held down by Clark and Nadia, "Mom it's ok!"

Jonathan managed to climb out the other side of the car, but the tornado was right behind him.

Clark looked back at the people, and was about to super speed his dad out of trouble, when he put up his hand telling him not to.

Nadia saw that he was struggling to comprehend why their dad would still be so adamant on not using their power, placed her hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark looked in horror, because his dad has just been whipped away by the wind, "Dad!" he screamed so full of sorrow, because his last words with his father ended with an argument.

Nadia looked away, and wiped her tears, sobbing, because she believed in her father's words.

-Scene Break-

"We let our father die because we trusted him, because he was convinced that we had to wait, that the world was not ready. What do you think?" Nadia finished, and Lois had tearful eyes.

-Scene Break-

Lois was at the Daily Planet and is walking to her desk. Nadia was not anywhere near her. In fact she was heading home with Clark on the bus.

A co-worker of Lois warns Lois teasingly, "You better watch out, Lois."

"Hey, Perry is gunning for you. He knows you're Woodburn's anonymous source and cannot wait to rip you a new one."

Lois sighs and walks to Perry's office, and knocks on his door.

Perry sitting in his chair begins to talk without waiting for her to close the door, "I told you not to run with this, and what do you do?"

Lois just closes the door, hoping that this can be resolved quickly.

"You let Woodburn just shotgun it all over the Internet. Now the publishers want me to sue you."

Lois looks to the side for a second than looks back at Perry, "Well, if it makes a difference, I'm dropping it."

Perry leans back a bit surprised by Lois' willingness to just drop this article that she was fighting for.

"Whoa, just like that?"

Lois just nods.

Perry however doesn't believe, because he knows Lois, "What happened to your leads?"

Lois just shrugs, "They didn't pan out. The story is smoke."

"Or it didn't get the traction you hoped?"

Lois shrugs and shakes her head, saying there's no other reason.

Perry decides to test her out, "Two weeks leave, no pay, that's your penance. You try something like this again, you're done here."

Lois nods, "Fine." She then turns around and begins to leave.

Perry sees that she's not arguing meaning that there's something more to this, "Let's make it three weeks since you're so willing to agree with me."

Lois was annoyed and turns around, "Perry."

Perry just stops her, "No, no. Don't. Don't. I believe you saw something, Lois. But not for a moment do I believe that your leads just went cold. So whatever your reasons are for dropping it. I think you're doing the right thing."

Now Lois want's answers as to why Perry thinks that it's the right thing to do. "Why?" she asks.

Perry just states exactly what he's thinking, "Can you imagine how people on this planet would react, if they knew there was someone like this out there?"

-Scene Break-

Back at the Kent farm, the sound of a bus stopping could be heard. Martha looks up and sees her two kids returning home, and stands up to confirm. Dusty just bolts off towards the people.

Martha was overjoyed, "Go get them!"

The two Kent siblings continued to walk towards their home, and pets Dusty.

"Well, look at you two!"

Nadia just runs up and hugs their mother, also overjoyed. Clark joins in on the group hug, enjoying being with his family again.

They broke out of the hug, and started walking back into the house.

"A reporter came by here. Works at the same place your sister does."

Nadia just rubs Martha's shoulders, and Clark starts, "She's a friend. Don't worry."

Martha just looks at them, "Oh."

Clark just held his moms hand, "Mom. Heh, heh, heh."

Martha turns around smiling, "What?"

"I found them."

Nadia punches him in the shoulder lightly, "WE found them."

Martha just laughs at the two siblings antics, "Who?"

Nadia held one of Martha's hands while Clark held the other, "Our parents, Mom. Yes, we found you too, but yea, our people. We know where we come from now. Definitely not Mars."

Martha was speechless, "Wow. That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you kids." Martha then walks up the stairs, seemingly sad.

Clark asks, "What?"

"It's nothing." She replies, sitting down on the steps, and both Clark and Nadia sat at her sides.

"When you were both babies, I used to lay at your cribs at night listening to you two breathing. It was hard for you two. You two struggled. I worried all the time."

Clark ventured a guess to the reason, "You worried the truth would come out."

Martha looks at Clark and shakes her head, "No. The truth about you two is beautiful. We saw that the moment we laid eyes on you two. We knew that one-day, the whole world would see that. I'm just… I'm worried that they'll take you two away from me." Martha says tearing up.

Nadia just hugs her, tightly giving her comfort, "We're not going anywhere, Mom. We promise."

-Scene Break-

At the NORAD/USNORTHCOM command center command central, a decorated military officer walks in.

"General Swanwick, sir."

"What am I looking at, doc? Comet? Asteroid?" Says the said General.

Doctor Hamilton just stood next to the general and said what has kept worrying his mind.

"Comets don't make course corrections, general."

The General looks at Doctor Hamilton, seeming to ask him if he's saying what he thinks he's saying.

The Doctor begins to walk towards the screens, "I wanted you to see this before some amateur with a telescope creates a worldwide panic."

He then clicked on a few buttons and a different image appeared showing the moon and a spacecraft.

"The ship appears to have inserted itself into a lunar synchronous orbit, though I have no idea why."

The General looks at the Doctor, "Have you tried… Communicating with it?"

"Well, they haven't responded as of yet."

The General looks at the ship and speaks his guess, from his gut. "I'm just speculating, but I think who ever is at the helm of that thing is looking to make a dramatic entrance."

 **That's it for the Chapter 3! Please read and review. I hope this is exciting for you all! This little project is actually really fun for me! I love it so much. I'm actually following the movie really tightly right now, but if you want something different please feel free to ask and I might just do that ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I literally just had a look at the last update time and realized that I actually updated my chapter on the Saturday… I was like "Why does it seem like it's been a long time since I updated?"**

 **Yea that really confused me quite a bit, until I realized that I was simply being stupid, and posted on a Saturday as to posting on Monday like I told myself.**

 **Sorry to tell you this isn't an update :( Unfortunately I don't think there's going to be an update for a bit... Because I have exams for the next two weeks**


End file.
